A Bet
by Bubblebudd
Summary: Kukai bets Ikuto that he can't get Amu Hinamori to sleep with him before three months are over. Ikuto accepts, but soon finds himself getting a little more attached than he should. Terrible at summaries. Story is better! Rated for language and future situations. Title may change in the future.


**A/N: Welcome, my darlings, to my first fanfiction! This is an Amuto fanfic, although future pairings will be added. I'm not quite sure who will be with who, so please, don't be surprised if you see a pairing in the near future that you don't agree with.**

**Also, I am not so good with honorifics, so I probably won't be using them in the story. Well, if nothing else, let's continue, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

"Oh, come on, Ikuto! How about that one?"

The said boy sighed as his gaze slowly trailed over to where his friend was pointing. The "one" he had referred to was a brunette dressed in the school's standard female uniform. Her skirt was hiked up a tad too short, and her thigh highs fit a bit too tightly.

Ikuto wrinkled his nose in disgust. Like always, these girls were trying too hard. It was absolutely disgusting how much they were willing to reveal just for a male's attention.

"Kukai, will you stop trying to hook me up with whores?"

Ikuto looked at his best friend. The boy sat on top of the table, kicking his feet back and forth, his favorite soccer ball was parked between his long legs. He was leaning forward, a hand on his knee as his emerald-green eyes drilled holes in the unsuspecting brunette. He wore that stupid signature grin that Ikuto hated but girls seemed to love.

"Oh, come on, Ikuto! So what if she slept with half of the freshmen class? At least you know she has skills."

Ikuto huffed, moving a stray midnight strand of hair from his face. "She also has every disease known to man."

Through the corner of his eye, Ikuto could see Kukai rolling his eyes.

There were several more attempts to get Ikuto to look at the girls Kukai kept pointing out, but he rejected them each time. They'd played this game before, and each time, Kukai had given up. He'd always told the midnight haired boy that he was a stuck up prude and that he needed to get laid. On several occasions, Kukai had even accused his dear friend of being gay.

Of course, Ikuto wasn't a homosexual (Not that he had anything against them). No, it wasn't that at all. He'd just seen how the girls acted in this school; how girls acted in general towards him. They worshiped him, and if he asked, they would bend over backwards for him. Kukai had always insisted that such a thing was a gift, and that Ikuto should use it to its full extent. Of course, Ikuto knew better. Sure, he flaunted himself now and then to get what he wanted, but other than that, he considered it to be a curse.

How hard was it to ask for a girl who would look past his appearance, and past his talents? How hard was it to find a girl to love him for who he was-_ truly_ was?

He wouldn't. There was no woman on Earth that would ever view him like that. Or maybe there was. But then again, the Earth was heavily populated, and Gods be damned if he was about to search through it to find the right one.

"Oh, oh! How about her?" Kukai said, almost falling from his spot on the table. Deciding to humor his dear friend for once, Ikuto followed his friend's gaze.

Standing only a few feet away was a pink haired girl. Unlike all the other girls, her red pleated skirt was moderate. Perhaps too moderate, as it stopped a few inches past her knees. She wore knee-length black socks, and an over-sized beige sweater with their school's crest over her left breast. Her hair was pulled into an unstable ponytail, and on her face were thick, black, rimmed glasses. She was sitting a few tables over, at one of the smaller, round ones. Her attention was focused purely on her notebook in front of her as she scribbled in it, her tongue hanging out of her mouth to emphasize just how important her task was.

Ikuto stared at her, his mouth thinning to a fine line. At the face his friend was making, Kukai couldn't help but explode in roaring laughter, catching half the cafeteria's attention. His ball fell from the spot between his leg and to the floor, rolling off to mind its own business. Ikuto glared at his friend, who was holding his stomach to ease himself. With an audible sigh, Ikuto rose from his spot at the table and wondered off towards the exit.

Ikuto longed for the honest and delicate touch of a woman. Not the clumsy hands of an idiot. He may have been alone, be he _certainly _was not desperate.

**{XoX}**

Amu sighed. They were doing it again. _Staring._ They were only a few tables away, but she could still hear their conversation. Of course, the brown-haired one's loud mouth wasn't hard to miss.

As they often did to pass the time, they were picking out random girls to bang. It happened often, Amu noticed, but the game never lasted long. It was mostly due to the other boy's lack of response. Ikuto, his name was. He seemed like the quiet, reserved type, which made Amu wonder why he hung out with someone his complete opposite.

"Oh, oh! How about her?"

Amu's breath caught in her throat, and she fought back the urge to flinch. She could feel their eyes on her, and she just _knew _they were talking about her. They'd did it every now and then, just for kicks. Amu knew neither one of them found her attractive, because one day, during their little game, Amu had made the wrong move of looking at them, which caused the dark-haired one to grimace and the brown-haired one to laugh uncontrollably. It had hurt her feelings, of course, but she didn't let them know.

No. Instead, she held in all the pain that came from being teased and waited until she got home, where she could finally cry out the day's suffering.

_Focus, Amu! Focus on the task at hand!_

The pink haired girl stared down at her sketch book and frowned. This was her third time doing this math problem today, yet she had forgotten how to work it. Amu's honey golden orbs found their way to the cafeteria's large clock and this time, she did flinch. She only had about ten minutes left before the bell rung, and she went to her next class. Her math class. The class that she shared with _them._

No, she wasn't going to have a repeat of yesterday. This time, she was going to finish their work, and they would be grateful towards her. Yes, they would be happy with her. They would remain her friends, which quite honestly, meant the world to her.

So, she got to work. The probelm may have seemed hard, but after a few seconds of carefully going over the question, she understood. She finished the problem and the rest in a breeze. Somewhere along the way, she heard the brown haired boy, Kukai, laughing that annoying laugh he always made. She ignored it and kept working.

Amu was on the last problem when she felt something hit her ankle. Immediately falling from her zone, the pink haired girl looked down to see a soccer ball sitting at her feet. Putting her pencil down, she bent over and picked it up, staring as if it were some strange object. The ball was covered with scratches and stains, indicating that it had received quite the abuse. Of course, Amu knew nothing about sports, but that didn't mean she was completely clueless in that subject. She gave it a toss in the air before catching it, then turned it over in her hands.

"There's my ball!" came a familiar voice. Amu cringed. God, she hated that voice.

"K-Kukai! I'm sorry. It just rolled over here, and I didn't know what to do. So I-"

Amu trailed off as Kukai's green eyes looked down at hers. Even though she wouldn't admit it, the male in front of her was actually good-looking. With his spiky brown hair and his tan skin, he screamed eye candy. Upon further inspection, she could make out two metal stud earrings in his left ear, although his other ear remained unpierced. He reminded Amu of a rebel, the one that seemingly good girls went after.

"My ball?" He asked suddenly, causing Amu to jump. She'd been staring, he knew, and quite honestly, he hadn't minded. He had done a bit of staring himself, and if he were to be honest, she wasn't that bad to look at. Sure, her hair was a tangled mess and her glasses were cricket, but her eyes were nothing short from gorgeous. There was a bit of acne on her face, but it was nothing a bit of Proactiv couldn't fix. As a matter of fact, he was sure that under all those baggy ass clothes she wore, was a presentable body.

Then it hit him.

Amu stared in shock as the boys eyes widened. Had she offended him in some way? Sure, she wasn't the prettiest girl in school, but surely she wasn't that ugly to where she left him speechless and shocked.

Before she could form words to speak, Kukai snatched the ball from her hands and bounded out of the cafeteria with the speed that belonged to an athlete. Amu stared in confusion, then glanced around the area. For the first time since their encounter, Amu wondered where his partner had gone off to.

**{XoX}**

"Homework. Now."

"Of course, Utau!"

Amu fished around in her bag before pulling out her notebook. She opened it and shifted through the pages before stopping. She pulled out three sheets, each written with the same problems on it. She handed it to the three girls standing in front of her, who in turn, snatched them away, careful not to rip them.

They examined the papers carefully, pretending to know what they were looking at, before they glanced back up at the pink haired girl, who was looking at them with eyes full of hope.

The head of the group, Utau, smiled falsely before patting Amu on the head as if she were a dog. "Very good, Hinamori. So glad we didn't need to repeat yesterday."

And with that, the girl's walked away, to where their seats were in the back of the classroom. Amu let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Carefully, she set down her bag and took her seat, which was in the front row. Often she'd missed her seat by the window, but it was Utau's wish that she sit at the front of the classroom to receive as much information as possible. After all, she was learning for four instead of one.

Amu could hear the other students whispering about her. They were saying things like, "Wow, she's a push-over." or, "Geez, looks like Utau has got her dog trained."

None of it bothered her. Everytime she did things for Utau, people talked and murmured. But she didn't care. They didn't understand anything at all.

Utau was her best friend. She looked out for Amu and made sure she was taken care of, and in turn, Amu would gladly do anything to make the blonde happy.

**{XoX}**

Ikuto slammed his head on the desk, his hands darting towards his precious ears. He was hearing nonsense. Absolute garbage.

"Hear me out, man!"

How many times had he heard that line?

"Go. Away. Fuck nugget."

"I'm just saying, with a proper make over, she'd look hot."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Kukai sighed and slapped his forehead. Why was his friend not understanding?

"Listen. It doesn't take a genius to know that she's still a virgin, right? And you know she's a major pushover. I say you use some of that Tsukiyomi charm on her and get us a free servant."

Ikuto pulled his head up ever so slightly and stare at his friend. It was a wonder why he hung out with such an idiot.

"Kukai," he spat, "how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in doing anything like that?"

To express his frustration, Kukai let out an annoyed groan. "Oh, for God's sake, Ikuto! She already hangs out with your sister and her stupid friends, so getting a hold of her wouldn't be too hard."

"In that case, I'm definitely not interested."

Ikuto would have nothing to do with his snobby sister. She was a nuisance, and he always let her know that her company was not welcome. He went out of his way to ignore her, even when they were at home. He hated her, almost with a passion, and she knew that quite well. Of course, she had married into the family, so he had no real obligation to love her.

"You know what I think? I think you're just afraid." At this, Ikuto's eyebrow arched itself up. "You're afraid that you can't work your charm on this girl. You're scared that she's different."

Different? Hardly. Even though she wasn't worshipping _his_ feet, she was worshipping his sister's, which was even worse.

"I've heard enough." Ikuto said, sitting up and rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Let's make a bet, then."

_A bet? Now, we're talking._

"I'm listening."

Kukai grinned, and propped his legs on his desk. "If you can sleep with her before three months are up, then I'll do your dishes until you graduate."

Ikuto smirked. He'd always hated doing the dishes, so it would be nice to have someone else doing them for a change. But then, that meant he would have to sleep with that annoying girl again. What was her name again..?

"And if you win?" The dark-haired boy asked. He watched his friend smile, and couldn't help but wince.

"If I win, then you have to clean my room."

Ikuto gagged. Sure, the task sounded simple, and had it been anyone else, then it probably would have been. But this was Kukai. The guy hadn't cleaned his room since..well..hell, Ikuto wasn't even sure if it had ever been cleaned before. He'd seen first hand how disgusting the room was, and he'd be damned if he was going to shift through those disgusting, moldy piles.

But still...

"Fine. It's a deal."

Before either one of them could say anything else, the teacher strolled into the room, taking her seat behind the desk. Everyone immediately stopped their conversations and got into their assigned seats, awaiting the days lesson.

"Alright, class. Take out your text books and turn to page..."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. I'm sorry if there's too many errors! I went over the story about three times, but I'm sure some errors slipped through. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
